micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Grand Duchy of Wefren
Wefren is a country founded on July 14th, 2019 by Jonah Nichols because he did not like the government of Stinocolus. He made this country to make it more left leaning and serious. It's first territory when it was founded was what used to be 2/3 of the state of Pawne in Stinocolus. It is 464.126 acres in size. After slowly regaining allyship with Stinocolus It would become a puppet of Nottingham-Stinocolun Empire on October 7th, 2019 with enough autonomy to be considered a micronation. However, it was only 8 days later when it became independent once again after a referendum. A few months later, though, Jonah decided he wanted to try out a monarchy for a change, but not one that was very oppressive, so he chose to remake Wefren into a constitutional monarchy. Eventually, Wefren re-united with part of Stinocolus. History July 14th, 2019: Wefren is founded and given basic foundations. Later, a third of New Pawne is given to Stinocolus to make up for their loss. The first two political parties were established also; the Democratic party and Centrist Party. President Jonah on this same day also founded an alliance called the Micronational Democrat Alliance and joined it. July 16th, 2019: The senate is renamed to parliament because it was invalid for the job they were doing in the government. Also, Sealand was recognized as a nation by Wefren. The MDA is changed into the Liberty Coalition and the population of Wefren reaches 2 for the first time ever. July 18th, 2019: A tiny garden area of Jonah Nichols's backyard was annexed by Wefren from the UIE when Jonah asked the UIE if he could expand out a little. July 21st, 2019: After a conflict between Stinocolus and Nottingham Empire, Wefren became a protectorate of The Second Kingdom of Ticronvidia, whilst also puppeting West Stinocolus (former East Pawne) (region of the Dominon of Stinocolus). Basically, Stinocolus was a half puppet of Wefren. A new flag nicknamed "The Protectorial Cross" was also adopted. July 22nd, 2019: Under King Jahonnes Tyurukstein’s orders, the name of Wefren is changed from the Democratic Provinces of Wefren to the Ticronvidian Protectorate of Wefren. July 24th, 2019: Wefren got threats from Stinocolan parliament of an invasion but Viceroy Max dissolved the parliament. Stinocolus, however, still retained its allyship with Wefren. A referendum was also started to determine if Stinocolus should stay a protectorate, become independent, be annexed by Stinocolus, or become a puppet of the Nottingham Empire. July 26th, 2019: Wefren loses its only puppet when West Stinocolus (East Pawne) was sold to the Kommarenze Tsardom. However, a few hours later East Pawne rejoined Stinocolus and was re-puppeted. Further into the day at approximately 6:30 PM CST, the referendum ended with 3 people wanting complete independence and 4 others wanting to stay a protectorate. Therefore, Wefren stayed the same. July 27th, 2019: Most of Africa was divided amongst the nations of AoMC (Wefren was an observer state due to being democratic). The claimed areas were turned into colonies and Port Cape, which took up about half of former South Africa, became Wefren’s first colony. Once again later in the day, Wefren was at risk of losing its only puppet when Stinocolus and the Kommarenze Tsardom were at war over West Stinocolus (East Pawne) and it became disputed. July 28th, 2019: West Stinocolus (East Pawne) was regained as a puppet when the Kommarenze Tsardom and Stinocolus's war ended with peace and Stinocolus claiming the land. The Kommarenze Tsardom was no longer allies with Wefren and was replaced with the Nottingham Empire. July 29th, 2019: Wefren and the Kommarenze Tsardom finally became enemies after an argument over the East Pawne territory dispute and the Nottingham-Kommarenze war. August 3rd, 2019: The Nottingham-Stinocolun Empire (newly formed nation composed of the Nottingham Empire and Stinocolus) was sending threats to Wefren to re-unite. August 7th, 2019: The Wefrenese Environmental Initiative Agency (WEIA) was founded and its purpose was to make Wefren more eco-friendly. It was the first Wefrense company ever. August-October 2019: Cycoldia takes control of Wefren, removes many democratic elements, and changes its name to the "Tequorovidian Sub-Duchy of Wefren" October 7th, 2019: Jonah Nichols makes the nation a puppet of the Nottingham-Stinocolun Empire with the Treaty of Arcpool, after an era of stability. Democratic elements are re-introduced, the title "Baron" is added, and its name is changed to the "Democratic Barony of Wefren" October 8th, 2019: Wefren annexes East Pawne and Jonah's whole backyard. The African colonies are unrecognized and the GA calendar is removed. The flag is changed too, and West Pawne becomes Pawne. October 9th, 2019: The Stran becomes the official E-Currency of Wefren. October 10th, 2019: Baron Max I brings the state of Creek into Wefren without anyone's permission. After a long argument between the president, Jonah Nichols, and Baron Max I, as well as Baron Luke I later in the argument, Creek is removed and the citizens of Wefren were left to decide if they wanted Max to stay as Baron. October 11th, 2019: Out of the 9 votes recieved, 5 were against Max staying. After President Jonah asked him to leave office, he refused, and said that abolishing the Barony altogether would be a better idea. This sparked some new arguments, as Luke claims to dissolve Nottingham and the NSE while Max still sees it as united. Therefore, no Government changes took place immediately and arguments continued. October 12th, 2019: The Centrist Party (original Centrist party changed to Authoritarian party) and the Tyrannical Party are founded. After the Nottingham Civil War began, the Barony was set to be removed soon. October 13th, 2019: Wefren undergoes it's Government change and removes the title Baron, but adds the title Vice President. It is then renamed to the "Democratic Union of Wefren". Luke Warren becomes the first vice president but later resigns and leaves Wefren, and is followed by the second Vice President - Neko Rowan. Later, a referendum was held to see if Wefren would remain as is, become independent, or join a new nation. October 15th, 2019: Out of the 13 votes received, 5 are for independence (the most votes for an option) so Wefren finally became fully independent once again. January 24th, 2020: President Jonah decides that he wants to change his government to a constitutional monarchy to see what it was like, and thus, the Grand Duchy of Wefren was born. Also, Neko Rowan is changed from a Vice President to a Prime Minister. Jonah Nichols becomes the Grand Duke. Finally, the Stran is no longer a valid currency and the New Monarchy flag was adopted. Also in this day, the Liberty League was disbanded. January 25th, 2020: The "Wuhan Coronavirus Awareness Program" (WCAP) is established by Grand Duke Jonah I in order to raise awareness for the newly emerged Wuhan Coronavirus. On this date, Wefren also merged with part of Stinocolus. Stinocolus also became a province which included two new cities (Stevenshous and Oscaria). Many new parties were established as well, and all of the old ones went defunct, and Stinocolus was divided into two constituencies. January 26th, 2020: The House of Lords was established and Grand Duke Jonah I appointed Keadyn Taylor, Ben Schisler, Lana Avery, and Ian Young as lords. He also appointed Charlotte Young and Jack Avery as speakers. Later on, he appointed his dad as Duke of Pawne and Max Stenner as Duke of Stinocolus. New Barons were also appointed, Jonah's mom became Baroness of Arcpool, Daniel Avery became Baron of Stevenshous, and Oscar Thow became Baron of Oscaria. Grand Duke Jonah I decided to establish relations with the Republic of Molossia. However, he later found out that president Kevin Baugh did not establish diplomatic relations with other nations. January 27th, 2020: Yerning arose again as a dictatorship and claimed control over the province of Stinocolus. This makes Yerning and Wefren diplomatic enemies. January 28th, 2020: The Wefrenese Standard measurement system was created on this day. Because new constituencies were added, a new MP was elected- Fascist candidate Joseph Young from east Stinocolus. Max Stenner stayed an MP because he was re-elected. Also, diplomatic relations with the Duchy of Svenen were established. January 29th, 2020: A revolt led by Charlie Priest and Oliver Godling takes place in the region of Stuck in East Stinocolus. Priest and a soldier, Alfie Pool, are captured and placed in police custody. Basically, Stuck wanted to declare independence from Wefren. January 30th, 2020: The leader of the Stuck Revolt, Oliver Godling, is arrested and he surrenders, ending the short lived revolution. Along with this, PM Neko Rowan turns down the idea of a civil war after Parliament approves of it. Royal Family Grand Duke: Jonah Nichols Duke Father: Chris Nichols Duke Mother: Sarah Nichols Prince: Neeley Nichols Princess: Violet Nichols Government Social Democrat Party Prime Minister: Neko Rowan Nationalist Party Parliament: Max Stenner, Jonah Thornock Lords: Ian Young Speaker (House of Commons): Jack Avery Fascist Party Parliament: Sam Schisler, Joseph Young Lords: Ben Schisler Liberal Party Lords: Lana Avery Neutral Lords: Keadyn Taylor Speaker (House of Lords): Charlotte Young The Grand Duke/Duchess is the head of the nation, and they have powers such as establishing new organizations and such, and the next Grand Duke/Duchess is decided by heredity. Parliament votes on decisions and laws, while the Prime Minister is in charge of them. The Prime minister can also suggest laws for them to vote on. However, the Grand Duke/Duchess must approve these laws for them to be passed. Lords discuss issues and try to come up with solutions. Speakers basically keep parliament in order. Dukes do not have any power at all and they pretty much are just honorary. Same for Barons. Every province has a Duke, and every city has a Baron. Every 5 years, starting on January 24th, and ending on April 24th, a general election is held (next one is in 2025). The period from January 24th - February 24th is for voting for parliament. The people of each constituency vote for a candidate or current member of parliament to join or stay in parliament. On February 24th, the leader of the biggest party in Parliament becomes Prime Minister. The Prime Minister can select a Deputy Prime Minister from their party. An election can end early if over half of possible voters (not people who voted, anyone who is eligible to vote) vote for or against something. Parliament Map Red (Nationalist), Grey (Socialist), Magenta (Fascist), Blue (Social Democrat), Orange (Conservative), Light Blue (Liberal) Grand Dukes/Duchesses Prime Ministers Deputy Prime Ministers Provinces Cities Constituencies Political Parties Religion The official religion of Wefren is Protestant Christianity. Some atheists also are part of Wefren. Laws Created Law #1 (July 16th, 2019): Citizens of East Pawne, Stinocolus can vote too because they are Wefrenese by blood. (100% For, 0% against) Law #2 (July 16th, 2019): The minimum age to become a president is 13 and to join parliament is 11. (100% for, 0% against) Law #3 (August 4th, 2019): It is Illegal to kill the president or parliament members. (100% for, 0% against) Law #4 (August 4th, 2019): Big racism movements or segregation is banned. (62.5% for, 37.5% against) Law #5 (August 13th, 2019): Murder is illegal (100% for, 0% against) Law #6 (October 9th, 2019): Death is illegal (57% for, 43% against) Barons/President Approve Law #7 (October 9th, 2019): Gender discrimination is illegal (100% for, 0% against) Law #8 (October 9th, 2019): Anybody is allowed to trade with other nations (86% for, 14% against) History of Flags Currency The US Dollar and the UK Dollar are the official physical currencies. Demographics (as of October 2019) (Updated twice a year) Races Sexes Ages Diplomatic Relationships Democratic Republic of Nottingham (Strong Ally) New Emersonac City (Good Ally) Grand Duchy of Flario (Good Ally) Duchy of Svenen (Mild Ally) Kommarenze Tsardom (Mild Enemy) Dictatorship of Yerning (Bad Enemy) Grand Republic of Cycoldia (Strong Enemy) National Food, Animal, Etc. National Food: Porkchops National Animal: Fox Squirrel National Flower: Daffodil National Sport: Soccer/Football (Called Football in Wefren) Measurement System The Wefrenese Standard system is used most of the time, although the metric system is used for very small and very large things. Quar = 2.5 feet Story = 10 feet, 4 quars Schoo = 2700 feet, 1080 quars, 270 stories For example, a 6 foot person would be 2.4 quars. Maps Category:Micronations